


there's a hole in my soul (can you fill it?)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Inktober 2019 [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Angst, Inktober 2019, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Two disaster gays ponder Hogwarts. Written for Inktober Day 7: Magic!





	there's a hole in my soul (can you fill it?)

**Author's Note:**

> *cackles in gay*

No one really knew what living in the Slytherin dorms was like, unless you yourself had at one point been a Slytherin. It was quite peaceful in mornings, Ethan had decided early on, and the best thing was that nobody was judgemental when you brought your non-Gryffindor non-Slytherin boyfriend to hang out for a bit. The room was cozy, not boiling but also not freezing, and filled with blankets and pillows, all soft and good for cuddling. No one blinked an eye when you magically stole the pillows from across the room, something Ethan was always thankful for because he was usually too lazy to get up and get it himself. There was always tea made fresh, usually accompanied by pastries, and overall, it made the common room feel like home. 

Slytherin’s dorm had its own magic, which wasn’t something most people noticed. It helped you to hide when you were running from a Gryffindor who wished to cause you harm. It gave you little hints when you were having issues studying. It rearranged itself for what you needed it for. It adjusted temperature in the winter to keep its occupants warm. It was a magical entity in and of itself, and Ethan loved it. 

“This room unnerves me,” Logan always told him, mumbling and clinging to Ethan’s sleeve. “It doesn’t like me.” 

“That’s not true at all,” Ethan always insisted back. “It’s just warming up to you.” Logan never believed him but didn’t fight, just allowing Ethan to drag him all around the castle whenever he wanted. It was nice for both of them, having someone who understood them and cared. Neither had really had that growing up, so having this now was better than they ever could have hoped for. It was just their bad luck they weren’t in the same house. They just had to be creative. 

* * *

Logan had fallen in love with Hogwarts the second he was old enough to remember things. His mother was a professor there, had been for his entire life in fact, and Logan had practically been raised in this castle. Of course, his mother was always busy, and so Logan had been left to explore the castle for himself. The dorms had always been off-limits, but everything else had been thoroughly explored by him before he was ten. The magic of the castle amazed him constantly. It felt alive, despite being filled with ghosts. It felt like home, despite how lonely he was. 

His magic flourished inside the walls of the castle. He learned every jinx possible by his third year. Every wand movement was carefully practiced and perfected by age eight. Of course, that shouldn’t have been allowed, but his mother had pulled some strings to allow him to be an exception to the rules. As such, Logan grew up with magic, grew up knowing it and breathing it and living it. 

But nothing would ever be as magical as Ethan to him. Ethan, the tall half-blooded Slytherin with a penchant for sarcasm, with his gorgeous golden eyes and large, toothy grin. Ethan, who had finally managed to get Logan to smile for the first time in five years. Ethan, who had first kissed Logan under the stars that he’d enchanted onto the ceiling of the Room of Requirement. Logan loved him with all his heart, not only for being sweet and funny, but for showing Logan the joy in magic again. 

That was the reason for this, he reassured himself. That was the reason he was enchanting a ring with about ten separate protection charms before even allowing himself to consider using it to propose to Ethan. This had to be perfect. Ethan deserved nothing short of utter perfection. 

“Logan, calm down. He’s not going to dump you because the ring isn’t bulletproof,” Virgil grumbled next to him, tucking his wand behind his ear. “Relax.” 

“This must be perfect,” Logan muttered back, “and I will not accept anything but the best.” 

“Geez, that’s exhausting,” Virgil sighed. “Well, have fun, I’m going to go do something productive.” Logan waved him off and resumed concentration, staring deeply at the ring on the table in front of him. 

“Logan, love, it’s been four hours since Virgil left,” Ethan murmured from behind him. Logan jumped at turned around, eyes wide. Ethan was crouched behind him, smiling softly, a thick scarf wound around his neck and holding another one for Logan. “Take a break.” 

“It’s not good yet. Not enough magic,” Logan muttered, turning back to Ethan’s ring. Wait. 

“Logan, you can propose to me after you take a nap,” Ethan laughed, and before Logan could respond, he levitated the Ravenclaw into the air and began to walk up to Logan’s room, ignoring his indignant screeching. Up the stairs they went, and at the top of the stairs, Ethan dropped Logan into his arms and carried him the rest of the way to Logan’s room. He magically locked the door and got Logan into pyjamas before crawling into bed next to him, arranging his smaller boyfriend to his satisfaction. 

“I love you,” Logan mumbled, already half asleep. Ethan kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes, pulling his wonderful boyfriend closer to him. 

  
“I love you too,  _ Zaubermaus _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
